The Vow
by NutterButter123
Summary: Regina Potter Makes an unbreakable vow with Voldemort during the Summer before her 6th year. Alive Sirius. Select Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing HP/LV(More Parings Inside)
1. The Creation

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter Nor do I own the Prophecy**

 ** **Title: The Vow****

 ** **Rating: T-M****

 ** **Main Paring: Fem!Harry/Voldemort****

 ** **Side Parings: SB/RL, GW/DM/FW, RW/LL****

 **Chapter One: The Creation**

I growled as I stormed out of my uncles house, ignoring his screams for me to come back and the fact that I was in my pjs. I'm fed up of being their slave, I want to be free from them. Free from this stupid war. I kept walking until I found myself at the park, I sat down on a swing and begun to swing slightly while thinking over last year. Sirius nearly died because of me, If I hadn't been so stupid in believing that Voldemort had taken him, then he would have been safe. I shook my head, no one had contacted me yet again this summer. Were they angry at me? For leading them into a trap? I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought, I missed my friends, Remus and Sirius. They are the only two people I have left who is connected to my parents.

I shivered as a cold breeze blew passed me. I looked down at what I was wearing, pink form fitting pj pants, a grey tank top and UGG boots with a white hooded top. I am so glad I went shopping in muggle London after exchanging my money at Gringotts. I whistled softly to myself when suddenly my scar felt like it was splitting open. My mouth opened in a silent scream, I started to shake. This was it, Voldemort was on his way to kill me. I heard the 'pop' of apparition and clenched my eyes shut. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer with each passing breath.

I heard the footsteps stop and I felt the end of a wand dig into my back

"Regina Potter" I heard his high cold voice purr as he slowly walked around me "I must thank you for making this easy" I looked up and saw him smirk cruelly at me before lifting his wand higher. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. I frowned as a few moments passed and I had not heard anything. I opened one eye and looked at Voldemort. He stared at me with narrowed eyes

"What are you waiting for?" I asked quietly

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Voldemort countered

"I want no part in this war" I admitted "I want to be left alone"

"Hmm" Voldemort hummed "What is the prophecy?" he asked making me blink

"Why should I tell you? Your going to kill me anyway" I glared

"Perhaps" he hissed "Tell me the prophecy and I will think about letting you and a few named others live"

I looked at him with distrust. _I could get him to agree to a vow_

"Will you Vow it?" I asked

"What sort of vow?" he asked walking around me once again. I could feel him run his eyes over my body

"An unbreakable one" I said.

The dark Lord smirked

"Your quite the Slytherin, my dear" he purred "Tilly" he called and a house elf appeared "Miss Potter and I will being creating an unbreakable vow. You are to be are binder" he ordered

"Yes, My Lord" the elf squeaked "What are the terms?"

"Miss Potter will reveal the prophecy to me and in return I will not harm any of her named loved ones unless they attack me or my followers first. I also want a vow that she will never fight me or my followers unless they attack her first" he started into my eyes and I gave a small nod

"Please Join Hands" the elf spoke

Voldemort reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward so our faces were inches apart

"Will you Regina Lillian Potter reveal the true nature of the prophecy regarding The Dark Lord and your self?"

"I will" I spoke not looking away from the Dark Lord's burning red eyes. A wire of light wrapped around our joined hands

"Do you vow to never fight or kill any of his followers or the Dark Lord himself, unless they have attacked first?"

"I do" another wire appeared, coiling itself around us

"And do you, the Dark Lord. Promise never to harm or kill any of Regina Lillian Potter's chosen loved ones or order your followers to do so. Unless they attack you or your followers first."

"I do" he hissed smirked at me and we watched as another wrap around our hands and then the wires vanished

"Tilly leave" Voldemort ordered and the house elf disappeared with a 'pop'

"Well Potter? They Prophecy?" he demanded

I sighed and opened my mouth

" ** _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._** _"_

Voldemort stood quietly for a moment before nodding

"So that is why you wanted a vow" he stated

"Yes." I whispered "What happens now?"

"I will leave and you will owl me a list of they people I've not to kill" he told me "Other than that, I don't care what you do as long as you follow the vow"

I nodded

"Okay" I said

Voldemort smirked at me and he suddenly gripped my waist and pulled towards him eliciting a gasp from me. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear

"I look forward to seeing you again, Potter" he purred before he pushed me away and disparated

I breathed out in shock before I shook my head and began to walk back to my aunt and uncle's house. I had some owling to do.


	2. Owling

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry Potter Nor do I own the Prophecy**

 **Title: The Vow**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Main Paring: Fem!Harry/Voldemort**

 **Side Parings: SB/RL, GW/DM/FW, RW/LL**

 **Chapter Two: Owling**

I walked back into the house and up the stairs, ignoring my family who glared at me when I entered. I opened the door to my room and shut it before sitting on my bed. I let out a breath of air

"What do I do now?" I asked myself. With the threat of Voldemort no longer weighing me down, I could do anything. I could leave England, or just move away from my family. I have the money. I shook my head, _I can't do anything until I speak to my friends, but first I have a list to make_

I walked over to the small desk that sat in the corner of my room, luckily for me I had also decorated it so it looks more girly. I took out a notebook and pen and sat down, I began to write the letter

 _Dear Riddle_

 _Here is my list of loved ones you are not to harm or kill._

 _Sirius Black;Remus Lupin;Hermione Granger;Ron Weasley;Fred Weasley;George Weasley;Bill Weasley;Charlie Weasley;Luna Lovegood;Neville Longbottom;Arthur Weasley;Draco Malfoy;Blaise Zabini;Alastor Moody;Nymphadora Tonks;Andromeda Tonks;Ted Tonks_

 _That's all I can think of._

 _Your Pain-in-the-ass_

 _Regina Potter_

I folded the letter up and set it aside as I wrote another letter

 _Padfoot_

 _I need to see you, tell no one but Mooney. Please it's important. Meet me at the Blue Whale, in Surrey. Buy a room under the name Aaron Oswald_

 _Regina_

I walked over to Hedwig with the two letters

"Take the one to Sirius first. Then the other one to Voldemort, wait for a reply" I told her as I tied the letters around her leg. Once Hedwig few off I sat down on my bed and sighed, I got up and changed my clothes and re-did my hair and make-up. I looked at the time and cursed, 00:30, Sirius will be waiting on me. I grabbed my jacket and climbed out of my window.

I walked quickly down the down the street towards the Blue Whale, it was the only Pub/Hotel near here. I entered the pub and found it still quite full. I walked up to the bar and called over the head bartender;Phil

"Hey Phil" I smiled. Phil was one of the few people who didn't believe that I was a hooligan.

"Regina" he smiled and nodded his head. He handed me a key with the number 16 on it "They are waiting"

 _'They? Sirius must have brought Remus'_ I thought

"Thanks" I got up to move when I he placed a hand on mine

"You know what your doing?" Phil looked concerned, I understand why. I was meeting two grown men at midnight in hotel

"It's okay, Phil. One is my Godfather" I smiled and got one back and I walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and along to Room 16.


	3. Explaining

I got to the room and knocked on the door, it was only a few moments before the door swung open revealing Remus and Sirius.

"Regina!" they exclaimed and hugged me tightly

"Hey guys!" I smiled and shut the door

"Well?" Remus asked as we sat down on the sofa in the room "Why are we here? You sounded urgent"

"It is" I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how they were going to take the news "Earlier tonight...Voldemort came to me"

"What!?" both men were shocked and also slightly amazed that I was still standing in front of them alive. "What happened?"

"We made a vow" I said looking into their eyes "I gave him the prophecy and in return he or his Death Eaters don't harm or kill any of my chosen loved ones as long we we don't attack him or his followers."

The men were quiet for a moment before Sirius spoke

"I don't know what to say" he shrugged. Sirius spent most of his life hating Voldemort and fighting him and now he can't, sure he was happy that his god-daughter didn't have to fight in a war, but at the same time Voldemort killed Lily and James.

"I don't want to fight anymore Sirius" I sighed "I just want to be normal, I want to be a teenager and maybe leave England? Go to America"

Remus was also thinking like Sirius was, Voldemort killed his best friends, but Regina was alive and that was enough for him.

"I agree" he sighed when Sirius' head snapped towards him. "She's right Sirius. Regina deserves to be normal and I would mind leaving England for a while."

"Even if we wanted to leave, Dumbledore wouldn't let us" Sirius commented

"Why tell him?" I asked "I don't trust him anymore. He's just a manipulating old man. Ron and Ginny have been spying" I blurted out

"What?"

"They've been spying on me for Dumbledore and reporting on the things I do. I need to go to Gringotts to get an Inheritance test done. I want to know what other secrets have been kept from me." I said "I'm sorry if this whole thing makes me seem like a coward, but I'm tired of fighting a war that adults should have already won or should be fighting now, instead of looking towards a sixteen year old girl with no combat training, to fight the war for them."

"Your not a coward" Sirius said "Your right, we're the adults so we should be fighting. It wasn't fair for us to treat you like that."

"What now?" Remus questioned "What happens now? Do we leave right now or do we wait?"

"I need to owl the others and tell them what happened" I said "Then I need to go to Gringotts, but after that? My life is over here in Britain. I'm thinking America? Maybe California or Florida, somewhere hot."

"Sounds good. Now that Peter has been caught and I'm a free man, I don't need to worry about leaving the country." Sirius nodded

"What about the trace?" I asked "They'll be able to find me when I use my wand."

"Then we'll get you a new one." Remus said "There is a store in Knockturn Alley that sells custom-made wands"

"We'll go tomorrow once we've been to Gringotts." Sirius said.

We spent another hour together before we decided to leave

"We love you Pup" Sirius smiled "And we're so proud of you for taking control of your life"

"I love you too" I smiled and hugged them both tightly before I put my jacket back on and ran home. When I got home I climbed in through my window before getting changed into some sleepwear. I quietly got into bed and fell asleep excited for tomorrow.


	4. Gringotts

I woke the next morning to Aunt Petunia screaming at me to make breakfast. ' _This is one thing I wont miss when I leave_ ' I thought as I walked down the stairs still in my sleepwear. I got the ingredients out to make omelets and pancakes with back, scrambled eggs and fried bread. After making the food and severing coffee and juice, Vernon went to work after shouting his usual abuse at me and Aunt Petunia and Dudley also left the house. I ran up the stairs and took and quick shower before getting dressed. I picked out a red tie front dress with brown wedged sandals. I brushed my hair and picked out diamond studs and a silver heart necklace, I painted my nails and lips red to match my dress and handbag, I also put back eyeliner and mascara on my eyes with light brown eye-shadow. I grabbed my bag and left the house quickly, taking the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron where I was meeting Remus and Sirius.

I met the couple outside the pub where I was hugged tightly before we made our way to Gringotts. We entered the bank and approached the Goblin

"Regina Potter would like an Inheritance Test" Sirius told the Goblin who nodded and walked off to fetch another.

"Merry Meet, Lady Potter. My name is Gorkor, if you could follow me" the older Goblin that came back said and we followed him to a back room. The room wasn't very big, but it had a table in the middle of two sofas. "Please have a seat"

We sat down with me in the middle as Gorkor took out some blank parchment and a knife

"Cut your hand please. The test needs blood" I slit my palm and let the blood drip onto the parchment. We watched as writing appeared on the page, I picked up the parchment and sat down in middle of Remus and Sirius again as we read what the parchment said.

 _ **Birth Name: Regina Lily Potter**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 31stJuly 1980**_

 _ **Blood: Half-Blood**_

 _ **Father: James Charlus Potter(Deceased)**_

 _ **Mother: Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans(Deceased)**_

 _ **Uncle: Remus Lupin(Blood Adoption)**_

 _ **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**_

 _ **Heiress to: Potter(Paternal), Gryffindor(Paternal), Peverell(Paternal), Evans(Maternal), Black(Named by Head of House), Slytherin(Magical Bond)**_

 _ **Magical Blocks**_

 _ **Magical Core- 69%**_

 _ **Parseltongue- 93%**_

 _ **Wandless Magic- 96%**_

 _ **Non-Verbal Magic- 58%**_

 _ **Occlumency- 89%**_

 _ **Dark Magic-82%**_

 _ **Potions**_

 _ **Loyalty Potion keyed towards: Albus Percival**_ _ **Wulfric**_ _ **Brian Dumbledore, Ronald Billius Weasley, Ginevera Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley. Potion administrated by Molly Weasley and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Hatred Potion keyed towards: Draco Lucius Malfoy and Slytherins. Administrated by Ronald Weasley**_

 _ **Magical Contracts**_

 _ **Marriage Contact to Ronald Weasley. Signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Weasley**_

 _ **Unbreakable Vow. Made by Tom Marvolo Riddle and Regina Lily Potter**_

 _ **Properties**_

 _Potter Manor: **Unplottable, Floo Access(locked), Portkey Access(Intact). Wards: Fidelius(intact), Muggle Repelling(intact), Anti-Fire(intact), Anti-Pest(intact), Anti-Flood(intact)**_

 _Potter Cottage: **Godric's Hollow, Destroyed, Ministry Monument. Wards: Fidelius(broken), Muggle Repelling(broken), Anti-Fire(intact), Anti-Pest(intact), Anti-Flood(intact), Detection Wards(intact)**_

 _Potter Safe House: **18 Grimmauld Place, Floo Access(Password-Marauders), Portkey Access(Intact) Wards: Fidelius(intact), Muggle Repelling(intact), Anti-Fire(intact), Anti-Pest(intact), Anti-Flood(intact)**_

 _Potter Villa: **Varadero, Cuba, Floo Access(Password-Regina), Apparition Access(Intact), Portkey Access(Intact) Wards: Fidelius(intact), Muggle Repelling(intact), Anti-Fire(intact), Anti-Pest(intact), Anti-Flood(intact)**_

 _Lily's Apartment: **Liverpool, Floo Access(Password-Prongs) Portkey Access(Intact). Wards: Anti-Fire(intact), Anti-Pest(intact), Anti-Flood(intact)**_

 _James' Apartment: **Western London, Floo Access(Password-Doe), Portkey Access(Intact). Wards: Anti-Fire(intact), Anti-Pest(intact), Anti-Flood(intact)**_

 _Potter Beach Manor: **Miami, Florida.** **Floo Access(Password-Vacation), Apparition Access(Intact), Portkey Access(Intact) Wards: Fidelius(intact), Muggle Repelling(intact), Anti-Fire(intact), Anti-Pest(intact), Anti-Flood(intact)**_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _ **Main Potter Family Vault: 999,999,876,355 Galleons, 888,665,234,997 Silver, 777,213,542 Knuts**_

 _ **Evans Family vault: 187,897,216 Galleons, 342,786 Silver, 254 Knuts**_

 _ **James Potter's Vault: 788,563,624 Galleons. 566,489,543 Silver. 354,987 Knuts**_

 _ **Lily Potter nee Evans' Vault: 213,333,129 Galleons. 150,000 Silver. 687 Knuts**_

 _ **Remus lupin Help Vault: 165,567,876 Galleons. 664,983 Silver. 785 Kunts**_

 _ **Regina Trust Vault: 873,762,902 Galleons. 632,491,214 Silver. 340 Knuts**_

My eyes widened at how many properties I owned and the money I have, but they darkened when I saw the blocks and the Marriage Contract.

"How dare they!" I shouted, my magic lashing out throwing Remus Sirius across the room.

"Calm down, Cub!" Remus soothed "Getting upset wont solve anything."

I calmed down a little, but I was still seething with inner rage. How dare they treat me like this!? Molly Weasley was like a mother to me and she does this! I bet this was her plan all along, to get her children to befriend me and get my money. I'm not stupid, I know why they would arrange a married between us.

"Has Dumbledore taken any money?" I asked causing both males to growl

"I can see here that he had taken money over the years and given some to the Weasley family" said Gorkor

"I can't believe this!" I ran my stiletto nails throw my hair "Hopefully the twins, Bill and Charlie knew nothing about this"

"There is a chance that Arthur didn't know either" Sirius said "As much as Molly loves him she was is good at keeping secrets from him"

"I hope he didn't" I mumbled "Now I'm glad I left Molly off the list of loved ones"

"Why did you leave her off it?" Remus frowned

"I had a weird feeling" I shrugged before turning to the Goblin "Can you do thing about the blocks?"

"Yes, Lady Potter" the Goblin nodded "Thought it will be painful"

"I'll do it. I refuse to be incomplete any longer" I stood and followed Gorkor into the next room where there was a large circle with candles and chalk marking on the floor

"Stand in the circle and slice both palms" Gorkor handed me a jewelled dagger as I followed in instructions while Gorkor lit the candles before he backed away. I could feel the magic in the room before I collapsed to the floor screaming in pain. I could feel my magic lash out once again as the blocks were undone.

After about an hour or two, I lay on the chalked floor gasping for air as the pain finally stopped leaving my body twitching. Sirius and Remus entered the room and immediately ran to my side

"You'll be okay" Sirius said softly as he helped me up with Remus' help. Together they laid me on the deep purple chaise.

"It hurts" I whimpered as a Goblin came into the room with various potions

"Thank you" Remus thanked the Goblin who nodded and backed out the room. Remus read the potion labels. There was one of cancelling out the loyalty potion, another for the Hatred Potion and two pain relievers. After I was given the potions, I rested for around thirty minutes before I was able to stand up by myself. We went back into the other room and sat back down.

"Gorkor can we get three Portkeys to each Property? Apart from the Cottage and mum and dad's apartments"

"Of course Lady potter" Gorkor bowed

"Lady Potter?" I asked confused

"Since you took part in the Tri-Wizard tournament who have been seen as an Adult in the Wizarding world. Since you had to be seventeen to compete and you were Underage, the oath you took to take part in the tournament made you an adult in the eyes of the Ministry. Surly your Magical Guardian told you this?" Gorkor frowned

"Magical Guardian?" I shook my head getting more confused. "Let me guess Dumbledore?"

"Yes Lady potter" Gorkor nodded "He labelled himself as your Magical Guardian which enabled him to take from your vaults and make decisions without your consent"

"Of course" I rubbed my collarbone with my finger tips

"Here is your head of house rings" Gorkor held out a long jewellery box which he opened. It held four rings inside. The first was silver with the Potter crest, the second was also silver with the Evans family crest which was a flower with pink gems. The Gryffindor crest was a lion with red jewelled eyes and the last ring was the Peverell ring, which was a shield with two swords. I took the rings and Sirius helped me place them, Two on each hand. "About the Portkeys, can we have them as certain things?" I asked once the rings were on

"Yes Lady Potter. Did you have thing in particular?" Gorkor asked

"I was thinking-for me that is- that I would like a necklace and a bracelet. Things I could could always wear encase of emergencies" I suggested

"If you have the items with you then yes, I would be able to make them Portkeys that are activated with a password" Gorkor nodded

I took off my necklace and bracelet and handed them to him

"I would like the necklace to be Potter Manor with the password-Family. The bracelet to be the Portkey to Potter Safe House with the password-Danger." I took off the items and handed them to Gorkor who nodded and turned to Remus and Sirius for their suggestions.

"My ring for Potter Manor with the same password and my chain for the Safe house with the same password" Sirius said handing over his items

"My ring also with the same password and my watch with the same password" Remus handed his items over also. Gorkor nodded and left the room for a few minutes before coming back in and handing our items.

"The items are now Portkeys. Just touch the items and say the password to activate them." Gorkor said

"Thank you" I smiled and put my jewellery back on as did the men "Gorkor? Is there anyway that I could exchange my Galleons for muggle money?"

"Yes Lady Potter, of course. We have cards that work the same way as Muggle Credit Cards. The cards work in both Muggle and Wizarding stores."

"Can I get one please? Actually better with four, one for each vault so I can keep an eye of the balances" I smiled politely

"Right away Lady potter" Gorkor turned to Remus and Sirius "Would you Gentlemen care for one for your vaults?"

"I don't have a vault" Remus said with a slight flush

"Can't you read Remus?" I shook my head "Mum and dad left you a vault to help you."

"I can't take it" he shook her head but stopped when Sirius lightly slapped him on the head

"Even if they didn't eave you a vault, your my husband, you will have a card to my vault." Sirius said before turning to the Goblin "I'll take two cards for my vault"

"And Remus will take one for his vault" I nodded and the Goblin nodded and left. He came back with multiple cards

"These are the cards you you chose from. You also get a chequebook with the card" Gorkor held out the different coloured plastic cards.

"I'll take the Gold one for the main Vault, the Green one for mums and the Red one for dads. I'll have my trust vault in Blue." I took each blank card

"I'll take gold for my vault" Sirius picked it up "Remus take two, one your yours and one for ours"

"Blue for my vault and Red for Sirius'" Remus said taking the cards. We handed the cards to Gorkor who took them and did something that made our names appear on the cards. He took some parchment and a quill and wrote down the pin numbers for each card for us, he gave us back the cards with the parchment and chequebooks.

"You will be sent monthly bank statements from our nearest bank"

"We were planning on moving to Florida" I smiled "What bank would it be?"

"You will revive the statements from our our bank in California" Gorkor said as he got us to sign some forms.

About ten minutes later, we stood and thanked Gorkor who nodded before we left the bank.

"When are we leaving?" I immediately asked when we got outside

"Whenever" Sirius shrugged "We don't have to take anything, we can buy clothes and stuff."

"I'll will be hot." I grinned happily

"I'm excited" Remus grinned "How about we pick you up later tonight once you have packed your things and we'll Floo over there"

"Okay" I clapped grinning "Am I getting my wand now?" I asked Sirius who nodded and we started to walk to Knockturn alley. We came across a store called 'Wand Repairs' and walked in. we approached the counter and the black haired man who sneered at us

"Lady potter would like to buy a custom wand" Sirius said putting a hand on my shoulder

"And why would I sell to a light witch?" the man sneered making me glare

"I'll pay you twenty galleons" I smirked and waved my Blue credit card at the man who suddenly lost the sneer and beckoned me forward as he went into the back and came back with three long boxes. He placed them in a row on the counter and opened them. The first box held different woods, the second held a variety of cores and the last held different handles.

"Hover your hand over the different woods and the right one will glow" the man said, so I stepped up to the counter and looked at all the wood. I hovered my hand slightly above them and slowly moved my hand over the wood pausing at each one. It took a few minutes for the right wood to glow and vibrate. I smiled as the shop owner reached in and took out the wood.

"Interesting." he hummed "Ebony. *This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose.*" my eyes widened before we moved onto the cores.

"The cores will react the same way. There is some cases where two cores are picked, but I can make them work together."

I ran my hand over the cores once again pausing at each one. The Cores were more difficult than woods unfortunately and took ten minutes to find the right one. I would have thought that I would have a Phoenix Feather again, but instead the core core glowed was

"Dragon Heartstring" the man hummed again taking the core "*As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also somewhat temperamental. Onto handles now then, the handles don't glow so you can just pick the one you think will be conformable to hold.*"

I stepped up to the box containing handles and looked down at them. There was plain wooden handles and there was ones like Voldemort's with the hook to rest his finger. It took half an hour to find the right after hold some of them.

"That one please" I pointed at the ebony handle with a solid black cover and a emerald green gem on the end

"Of course" the man nodded and took the handle in his hand. "The wand will ready in an hour" he turned and walked to the back

"How about we go and get some new robes?" Sirius suggested and Remus and I nodded and we left to go to _Madam Malkin's._ I got fitted for four new robes, I got dark green one, a black one, a blood red one and a navy blue one. All of them were very fitted to my figure and were much better looking than I thought they would be. Sirius got a two robes in black and Remus got six, three in charcoal and three in Brown. Once we got the robes we went back to wand maker and got my wand. I used my credit card to pay the man before we walked back up to Diagon Alley.

"Can we go shopping in Newcastle?" I asked "They have a large mall"

"Sure" Sirius said and we took the Knight bus to Newcastle Metro Centre. We spent over five hours shopping in stores such as, Primark, Victoria Secret, Superdry, River Island, Quiz, TopShop and TopMan. Some of the stores had male sections which let Remus get a whole new wardrobe and Sirius to get some summery clothes. After Clothes shopping when went and got some lunch at Five Guys which was an American burger joint and the cheeseburgers where amazing. I made a quick stop in the Body shop and Superdrug for hair and beauty items before we went home.

Once we got to Grimmauld place, Sirius and Remus helped me take in the bags. We had around seven bags each as well as the other bags and suitcases that Sirius bought as well which he had shrunk to fit in his pockets. We stood in the drawing room and put down the bags.

"That is a lot of bags" Remus sighed as Sirius restored the bags in his pockets with the suitcases. Remus' suitcases were teal, Sirius' ones were charcoal and mine were purple. Since we could just use magic to make the cases bigger on the inside, we only got three cases each. One for clothes, one for shoes and one for toiletries. We spent around two hours packing our things away before we settled to have something to eat.

* * *

*Text taken from Pottermore site*


End file.
